


Lonely Island

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose visits Jade on her island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Island

It took you hours to reach Jade's island, and now you're here, you're so tired you feel like you could sleep for a week. First, however, you have to wait for Jade to arrive. You'd have thought she'd be waiting for you, but obviously, you were wrong. Sighing, you sit on your suitcase and look around. This place sure feels empty. You can't hear anything but birdsong, and it's even more secluded than your own house. You wonder what it's like to live here all alone, and wonder how lonely Jade gets.

"Oh, hey! Sorry I'm late!"

Jade is running over to you with a smile on her face, looking slightly out of breath, and you think she might have ran all the way here.

"It's okay," you say, standing up and smiling, "I haven't been here too long."  
"Still, this isn't a good start!" she says, picking up your suitcase, "Sorry."  
"It's okay," you repeat, taking the suitcase off of her.

"No, please, let me!" she says, taking it back, and you sigh.

"Fine," you say, rolling your eyes, "So it's this way?"

"Yep! Only house on the island, you can't miss it!"

It only takes fifteen minutes to walk to the house, with Jade babbling all the while about how glad she is to have you there and how much fun you're going to have. Her excitement just reinforces your impression of how lonely this island is. You wonder how long it's been since she last talked to an actual human.

"That all sounds great," you say, when she finally pauses for breath, "But you know, I'd really love some food first."  
"Oh, yes, of course! I'll make lunch!"

"Should I..." you say, starting to get up, but she shakes her head.

"No, you just rest, I'll be fine."

"Okay," you say, smiling, "So what's for lunch?"

"Um... Well, let's see... There's bread... Think I've got some salad... Oh, and ham! Hmm... are ham sandwiches okay?"

"Ham sandwiches are perfect," you say, stretching out your legs.

"Great!" she says, grabbing the bread and taking out four slices.

"So, what's it like living here?" you ask, as she makes the sandwiches.

"Oh, it's great. It's like living in a story! Well, usually it's not that exciting, but it definitely could be!"

"Don't you get lonely, living here all alone?"

She shrugs, cutting the sandwiches in half.

"It gets a bit lonely sometimes," she says, handing you your sandwich on a plate, "But there's all sorts of things that make up for that, and besides, I have you guys to talk to."

"What do you do all day, then?"

"I'll show you," she says, grinning.

After you finish your sandwiches, Jade takes you on a guided tour of her island. As she shows you around, you realise she's actually really happy here. Maybe loneliness isn't so bad after all, when you've got all of this to make up for it. Living here could even be fun, especially if your name is Jade Harley.


End file.
